random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Decode
"Decode" is a song by Paramore released as a single from the soundtrack to the film Twilight. It is also included as a bonus track on the international version of Paramore's third studio album, brand new eyes. An acoustic version of this song was released as a part of the special CD/DVD of the Twilight soundtrack.The song was certified Gold in the U.S on March 12, 2009, selling over 500,000 copies. It is also nominated for a Grammy Award in 2010 for Best Song Written for a Movie. Song Title Hayley Williams said she "chose the title "Decode" because the song is about the building tension, awkwardness, anger and confusion between Bella and Edward. Bella's mind is the only one which Edward can't read and I feel like that's a big part of the first book and one of the obstacles for them to overcome. It 's one added tension that makes the story even better." Music Video The official music video premiered on November 3, 2008 on MTVu, MTV, MTV2 and on MTV.com and was directed by Shane Drake. Paramore with Shane Drake on set. Drake. The video features the band members walking and performing in the woods, in Nashville, Tennessee (even though in the video, it is clearly supposed to be Forks, Washington). While they play, there are also scenes of the band acting as tracker vampires searching through the woods. There are also scenes showing the wind blowing through Williams' hair (which is red in color). Scenes from Twilight are also intercut. The music video, along with the film trailer, were shown in the North American theater of Playstation Home from December 11, 2008 to December 18, 2008. Lyrics How can I decide what’s right When you’re clouding up my mind? I can’t win your losing fight All the time. Not gonna ever own what’s mine When you’re always taking sides? But you won’t take away my pride. No, not this time. Not this time. How did we get here? When I used to know you so well. But how did we get here? Well, I think I know. The truth is hiding in your eyes And it’s hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can’t see What kind of man that you are, If you’re a man at all. Well, I will figure this one out On my own. (I’m screaming, “I love you so.”) On my own. (My thoughts you can’t decode) How did we get here? When I used to know you so well, yeah. But how did we get here? Well, I think I know. Do you see what we’ve done? We’ve gone and made such fools Of ourselves. Do you see what we’ve done? We’ve gone and made such fools Of ourselves. Yeah.Yeah. How did we get here? When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah. How did we get here? Well, I used to know you so well. I think I know. I think I know. There is something I see in you. It might kill me. I want it to be true. Category:Random Works! Category:Songs Category:Paramore Category:Music